


Moiety

by hidden_stories11



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Crushing, Gay., Kate and Emaline are dating, M/M, Oliver didn't go to New York, Theatre, protege, realized feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_stories11/pseuds/hidden_stories11
Summary: Moiety: One of two equal partsWhen Emaline can't play the female lead, who better to take her place than Oliver's protege?





	Moiety

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last one was really aesthetic and peaceful, here's a blushing, awkward Tyler falling for a tall, emotional, diva named Oliver.

     "I can't believe I have to be sick this week of all weeks." Emaline sniffled, covering her mouth and nose with a tissue. "I worked really, really hard on this role." She was being dramatic more than usual, which made Oliver roll his eyes. He was just as frustrated, as he just lost his characters love interest. To make matters worse, there was no female in drama club good enough to play the part. He certainly wasn't letting Jessica Betts play it, no matter how much she begged. And so everyone was in a bad mood, because A/V club planned to film this, making it their honorary second movie. They were all equally out of luck.

     "Maybe you'll get better in time for the play?" Kate tried her best to cheer her girlfriend up, but she knew it was to no avail. She just needed to let her have her dramatic moment, and then she'd be over it. That was how Emaline Addario worked, even if Kate Messner tried her best to calm her down. As the schools resident gay couple, they certainly flaunted being every aspect of a good couple. So Emaline only smiled softly, squeezing her girlfriends hand, her face broken and disappointed.

     "Kate could fill in for Emaline." Luke suggested.

     "And kiss Oliver? No way. Not happening. I'd rather kiss a pile of-" Kate started, but was cut off by an angry and annoyed Oliver.

     "Okay! I get it!" He groaned, pulling his scarf over his face in frustration. 

     "What if Tyler played the part?" Luke suggested again.

     "Tyler can't read a script." McQuaid pointed out. Tyler's dyslexia was an ominous thing that they rarely spoke of. He loved acting, and was good at it, but his struggle with reciting a scene because he couldn't read it well made it difficult. Despite this, Oliver had a light bulb-over-the-head moment.

     "Then I'll help him memorize it." He said, shooting up in excitement, rushing to find Tyler. 

 

     Tyler was sitting at a playground, kicking up dirt from a swing. He was in a bummed mood, because his friends had been ignoring him all day. They all had girls they liked, or clubs they were busy with. Tyler was the lone wolf now. He played with his Tamagotchi, trying to distract himself. People were constantly telling him that Tamagotchi's were for girls, but Oliver always told Tyler, "Fuck this system. You can have as many Tamagotchi's as you want." And so for his birthday, Oliver bought him another Tamagotchi, and even got himself one. It made Tyler very happy. People stopped making fun of him once he saw Oliver had one (Oliver also really enjoyed his virtual pet, for your information.)

     And that was how Oliver found the younger boy. Sad and playing with a Tamagotchi. It was the biggest mood, in his emotional, dramatic opinion.

     "I need you to act like you're in love with me for a night." Oliver said, grabbing Tyler's attention.

     "What?" Tyler responded, shoving the Tamagotchi in his pocket.

     "Emaline is sick. I need a fill in. You're my protege, so you're next in line." Oliver crossed his arms, leaning against the wooden post.

     "But I can't... You know... Read a script." Tyler said, sounding ashamed.

     "I know. But actors don't have to read. You just have to know your lines. So, I'm going to help you memorize them. Come with me." Oliver's ending statement, "come with me", reminded Tyler so much of the fateful night they met. The first thing Oliver had truly said to him. And while Oliver had sat there, smoking a cigarette and looking like a God, Tyler was getting a penis drawn on his face. It was funny now, but then, Tyler was really upset. When they later had time alone, Tyler confessed how upset it made him, so Oliver kissed his cheek and told him that he would never allow it to happen to him again.

 

     The next few days flew by, and Tyler had all his lines down by memory. Oliver stared fondly as Tyler recited his lines by memory into his mirror. They hadn't practiced the kissing scene, only the lines. Oliver claimed it was because he felt kisses were more passionate if they weren't staged. Really, he was just nervous. It's okay, though, because Tyler was, too.

 

     And so the kissing scene came. They were on stage, preforming to parents, teachers, students. To anyone who showed up. And so Oliver dipped his head, kissing Tyler quickly and passionately. They both melted into it without meaning to. Tyler's face went red as he heard the crowd cheer. Their lips moved in sync, falling in love with one another. They didn't even mean for it to last this long, but they just told the world how much they could feel about something regardless. And so when they pulled apart, both of them, even Oliver, stuttered and tripped over their next lines. They were blushing and walking on air.

 

     That night, they called one another, and talked softly about everything and nothing all at once.

     "Tyler?"

     "Yeah?"

     "I think my lips are dying to kiss yours."

     "Then maybe it should happen again."

     "Maybe now?"

     "Now would work."

     Oliver opened his window, waiting for Tyler to find him there. His hair was a mess and his heart was racing. He couldn't wait to share a kiss like that with Tyler again.


End file.
